


Джокки

by Lisenok_Lis



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Minor Character Death, POV First Person, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 11:51:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10334057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisenok_Lis/pseuds/Lisenok_Lis
Summary: Клон-ветеран вспоминает о войне.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды [WTF Star Wars 2017](http://wtf-kombat2017.diary.ru/?tag=5479798), за бетинг огромное спасибо Tadanori

— Хороший он был парень, этот Джокки. Новичок, только-только из учебки, но смышленый. До капитана бы дослужился, если не выше, точно тебе говорю. Жаль, не получилось. Не срослось. Понял, ха? Не срослось. Вот и Джокки — не сросся. 

Горлышко бутылки стукается о зубы, я жмурюсь: мерзкий звук, с-станг, им пытать можно, как только еще не догадались. Делаю глоток, другой — химический привкус во рту через секунду становится неважным, незаметным, зато по пищеводу прокатывается согревающая волна. Еще глоток. Вытираю рукавом выступившие на глазах слезы. Не обманул старик Линтай, не соврал: дрянь, конечно, дианог травить можно, но забористо! 

Собеседник молчит, слушает. Тихий попался, но внимательный, вон как глаза блестят. Такому и побольше рассказать можно, и шутку объяснить, не то что этим, в кантинах, которые только кредитку тянут да нос воротят, а до того, что ты говоришь, им и дела нет. 

— Не понял про Джокки, я ж вижу. Ну ладно, давай по порядку. Какой год был, уже и не вспомню, размывается оно, одно за другое заходит. Может, к лучшему, может, совсем забуду когда-нибудь... Но неважно. Высадили нас на Умбаре. Я за ту войну планет перевидал — не перечесть, но Умбара всегда особняком стояла. Красивая — жуть! И мертвая. Ну то есть, ты не подумай, там и местные были, и росло много чего. Но все равно. Я вообще три таких планеты знаю: вот ее, Джеонозис с жуками проклятыми и Датомир. По Датомиру, правда, все сразу понятно, еще на подлете, когда красные болота впервые в жизни видишь. А Джеонозис с Умбарой сначала нормальными кажутся, пригодными для жизни. Но вот что я тебе скажу: ни на кредитку в это не верь. 

Кивает, ишь ты. Я думал, спорить будет. Как же, Умбара, суперцивилизация, как же, Джеонозис, уникальные технологии, инженеры, таких больше нигде не сыскать. Другие спорили. Возражали, кричали что-то. А этот вот... Нравится он мне, надеюсь, еще столкнемся, с понимающим человеком поговорить всегда приятно. 

— Так вот, Умбара. Мы по ней несколько дней шли, спидеров на всех не хватает, так что на своих двоих, все «достопримечательности» рассмотрели. Каждый куст буквально. И кругом вечно не то туман, не то дым. На дорогу нельзя, генерал не велел, ну и правильно не велел, в принципе. Вон, пятьсот первый по главному умбаранскому шоссе отправили, все знают, что потом с ними было. И с генералом, который вместо Скайуокера ими командовать пытался. 

Приходится прерваться, выпить еще. Про генералов я зря начал, конечно, опять заведется сейчас в голове про хороших солдат и приказы, тупое и громкое, никуда от него не спрятаться. Пью быстрее, давлюсь, кашляю, снова вытираю слезы. Нет, вроде пронесло, молчит голос. Всегда бы так.

Голова кружится немножко. Это вторая бутылка или первая сегодня? Не помню...

Собеседник мой ждет, и я продолжаю: 

— Джокки к нам как раз перед Умбарой прислали. Не одного, конечно, в пополнении было взводов десять, просто он в мой отряд попал. Глядишь, распределили бы к другому, и все бы иначе пошло. Хотя что теперь гадать. В общем, проходили мы через лог, длинный, узкий, кликов в десять, наверное. Вроде куда проще, добраться до контрольной точки и дождаться генерала, которого в срочном порядке в штаб вызвали. Но у меня сразу плохое предчувствие было, на чем хочешь клянусь. Да еще туман, как мы в низину спустились, стал совсем густой, и визоры словно взбесились: любое растение распознавали как живое существо. 

Поднимаю бутылку, взбалтываю, ставлю на пол рядом с собой. Совсем мало осталось, надо бы растянуть на подольше. 

— Никогда, — запинаюсь, от Линтаева питья, наверное, — никогда не забуду, как там пахло. Сладко и тошно, и сыро, будто под каждым из деревьев-цветков по бантовой туше гнило. В том логу нас и накрыли. Выскочили из тумана на карах, — у них еще кары такие хитрые, как пузыри с крыльями, внутри все-все видно, а подстрелить получается только из гранатомета, бластеры вообще не действуют. Так вот, выскочили на карах своих, с одного конца лога на другой пронеслись, постреляли, развернулись, повторили. И так пока не надоест. Ну мы залегли, отстреливаемся тоже как можем, но выбраться — без шансов, там головы не поднять было. Вызвали поддержку артиллерии, но АТ-ТЕ пока до нас своим тихим ходом дотопают... Джокки рядом со мной на пузе лежал, все предлагал с боем прорываться. Я его пытался придержать, да только куда там. Вокруг как раз стихло все, умбаранцы на новый заход ушли, они по тактике были чисто истребители, даже работали звеньями. Ну и вот. Джокки вскочил, побежал, половину парней за собой сдернул. А я гляжу, им навстречу летят какие-то огромные желтые пятна. Чуйка у меня сработала, веришь? Заорал в комлинк: лежать, ситховы дети. Кто успел — попадал. Джокки вот не успел. 

Говорить становится трудно, горло пережимает спазмом. Я сглатываю противный комок, заставляю себя дышать. Раз начал, так уж заканчивать нужно, иначе нечего было и рот открывать.

— Мы тот спецотряд умбаранцев потом «карателями» прозвали. У их спидеров маскировка была такая, что никакого тумана не надо, подумаешь, световые пятна и световые пятна. На Умбаре того и гляди, сам начнешь фосфоресцировать, ничего удивительного. Вот когда эти световые пятна наших парней очередями полоскать начали, тогда плохо стало. А потом они совсем рядом оказались, и... Знаешь, умбаранцы — те еще мастера. Выдумщики. С фантазией убивали, с умением. Они в спидеры свои лазерные пушки встроили с особыми зарядами, троичными как бы. В Джокки первого таким попали. Я на секунду взгляд отвел, бластер перезарядить. Поднимаю голову, а там, где Джокки только что стоял, живой и целый, три части на землю опускаются. Медленно так, как в голофильмах. Ну или это у меня в мозгах тогда перемкнуло что-то. Веришь, нет, до сих пор перед глазами встает то и дело картинка: тело, натрое располосованное, кости видно, легкие там. Сердце разрезанное. И все это — в панцире из обугленного пластоида. 

Замолкаю, смотрю с уважением. Крепкий мужик, ни словом, ни звуком не дал понять, что ему меня слушать тошно. А я ведь в подробностях, как на духу. Только про запах дерьма и крови, чувствовавшийся тогда даже через умбаранскую гниль, не рассказываю. Но о нем я — никому. Потому что мне кажется, от меня самого до сих пор так пахнет. 

Не смывается он. Ничем.

— Ты прости, если что. Я на той войне многое видел: и руки оторванные, и головы, и жуков тех же, художественно нарезанных световыми мечами. Всякое случалось. Сам на себя бакта-пластырь лепил, было дело, бок прострелили мне, — машу рукой, показывая. — Я пластину снял, комбез разрезал кое-как, смотрю — а там круглая такая дырка прожженная, палец можно просунуть. Мясо видно, кровь сочиться начинает понемногу. Интересно так. Пластырь я наклеил, конечно, но не помогло — синтеплотью потом подлатали, бакты не хватило вроде как, чтобы нормально зажило. Многое видел, да... Но знаешь, те каратели с лазерными сетками и Джокки, развалившийся на куски, — это, наверное, хуже всего. «Карателей», кстати, потом объединенные силы пятьсот первого и двести двенадцатого начисто с поверхности Умбары стерли. Вместе со спидерами. 

Зажимаю бутылку коленями, вытираю руки о штаны. Всегда так, только начнешь вспоминать, и они потеют, трясутся. Тьфу, не солдат, а развалина. Всегда подозревал, что врали нам каминоанцы про стрессоустойчивость. Нет ее. Или вышла вся на войне.

— Они мне снятся все время, — говорю, а самому противно — выходит так жалобно, словно плачусь тут. — Стоят в этом умбаранском логу коробочкой, как на Камино еще учили, и кишки свои руками держат. И доспехи все от крови красные. А ведь не так все было, не стоял там никто, не могли они стоять. Там ног почти ни у кого не осталось, лазеры ведь чисто режут; раз — и нету, и рану прижигают еще. Такое вот милосердие по-военному. Чтобы, значит, мертвец аккуратный был. Ровненький. 

Салютую ему бутылкой, и он мне салютует. Синхронно получается, красиво. Пьем: я — за парней, а он не знаю за что. За что-то свое, наверное. Сейчас у каждого есть, о ком выпить и о ком помолчать, а у кого нет — так те просто прикидываются хорошо. А может, помнят плохо. 

Потом сидим в тишине. Я бы и рад еще что-то рассказать, да, кажется, перебрал на сегодня и выпивки, и разговоров, а собеседник у меня молчун, это я понял уже. 

Вытрясаю последние капли себе в рот. Надо будет завтра к Линтаю еще за одной бутылкой зайти. Или за парочкой. Хорошая все-таки вещь.

— Спасибо тебе, что выслушал, — благодарю. — Я тут часто сижу вечерами, ты заглядывай, парень. Не кантина, конечно, — обвожу взглядом замусоренную площадку технического этажа. — Но тоже неплохо. Под ухом никто не орет, не прогоняют, и, — трясу, посмеиваясь, пустой бутылкой, — со своим можно. Ну ладно, бывай. 

Поднимаюсь — и он поднимается тоже. Вежливый. Удачно мы столкнулись, что ни говори, и в голове вроде поспокойней стало, и дрянь эта про хороших солдат целый вечер молчит. 

Улыбаюсь. Тяжело с непривычки, забыл, как это делается; губы растягиваются, трескаются вроде. Слизываю кровь. 

Думаю, что надо бы руку пожать на прощание, тянусь — а пальцы натыкаются на холодное стекло. 

Отражение мое хмурится. Но не отвечает ничего, конечно.


End file.
